Seen?
by Lineoflights
Summary: Yui really wonders if the other two saw her and Mio yesterday. YuixMio


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning K-On!

I do realize that Yui will probably be a bit OOC here, sorry if it really bothers you. Oh yeah, and Azusa will not be in this story, I couldn't think of a way to put here in. I was barely able to mention fit Mugi in here.

* * *

Yui was in a bit of a problem, one might say. After what had happened in the clubroom yesterday, it was hard not to say she had a problem. Letting out a sigh, Yui began to ponder the previous day's events.

It had been alright as far as the classes went. The day was perfectly normal, at least, until Yui arrived at the clubroom. Carrying her guitar with her, Yui quickly strode up the stairs. Finally reaching the top, Yui quickly opened the door and walked inside. Strangely, none of the other members were there yet. Although this was quite a surprise, Yui decided that it wasn't that important and just unzipped the case and took her guitar out, putting it down so that she wouldn't have to later. It was then that Mio walked in.

As soon as she walked in, Mio was decently surprised, seeing as Yui was there before the others. Still, it wasn't all that shocking, it had to happen eventually, right? Still, as she took her bass out, Mio tried to make some conversation.

"So, Yui, how have things been for you lately?" Mio said, not able to think of anything better to ask. Yui, who had been daydreaming took a couple of seconds to realize that she was the one Mio was referring to, and another couple to answer.

"Eh, pretty good, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess…" And with that sentence came a surprising silence that filled the room for a couple of minutes. Of course, it was bound to stop sooner or later, as Yui quickly changed the entire atmosphere of the room with one simple sentence.

"So, Mio, what plans do you have for you future?"

"Hmm?" was the first thing that came out of Mio's mouth, with the next thing being, "future in what way?"

"Well, you know, future in general. Job, location, love life…" Two things resulted from that statement, the first being that Mio was pondering how exactly Yui could be so deep sometimes, the second thing coming from that last point. That last point just destroyed whatever was left of the wall that was holding back the craziness from entering the room. Now that the metaphorical wall was gone, things were crazy.

"Oh, well, for my job, I haven't really thought about that yet. As for the location of where I live, I'd like to stay in the country, and as for my love life I… Wait… Why do you want to know about my love life again?" Mio came out with.

"Oh… Well, I was just wondering really…" Yui said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Oh, okay, well then, I was hoping to find a nice girl and live peacefully with her…" Mio suddenly froze mid-sentence. Did she really just say that? Did she really just tell Yui her preferences just like that? She had let her guard down too easily. Cursing, she tried to excuse it by quickly blurting out, "Ah, no, that's not what I meant! There's no way I'm thinking like that…" Too late, Yui already had that expression on her face that just shouted something like, "I'm not sure whether to be happy, sad, embarrassed, freaked out, or a mixture of them." Still, seeing the opportunity, Yui dove in at the chance.

"Really now, I was thinking among those lines for my future too." Yui said, although one that didn't know Yui extremely well wouldn't know if that was a lie or the truth. Still, with a smirk, Yui continued on. "Of course, chances are that I'll never be able to find anyone like you, but still, I'm allowed to hope, right?" Now that, that sentence there could be viewed in many different lights if you look at it the right way. Still, Mio assumed one of the more… pleasant ones.

"Really now… why do you say that?" Mio asked weakly.

"Well, I mean, you're definitely not considering anyone like me, right?" Okay now, it was official, Yui was definitely acting strange right now. Probably a sugar rush from all the sweets at lunch. Still, since all that sugar was making her feel really active at the moment, she lunged for Mio, tackling her to the ground. These actions and the fact that she really did like Yui for a while now, just pushed Mio past her mental restraints. With those metaphorical restraints gone, Mio then drew Yui into a kiss. Surprised, Yui considered pulling herself away from Mio, but decided against it and closed her eyes as well. It was then that the two heard footsteps near the door. Shocked, the two opened their eyes, making eye contact. They had the same look on their faces, one that said, "Oh… this isn't good, what do we do…?" After what seemed like an hour to the two that was actually just a millisecond, the duo spotted their instruments and quickly picked them up, pretending to be practicing.

Now then, back to the present.

Yui still wondered what exactly did make her act that way. Probably was the sugar rush. Still, Yui was desperately worried about what the others saw. Oh well, what happened happened, right? Avoiding visiting the club now would just raise suspicions. Slowly pacing up the steps Yui started feeling worried. What ifs quickly filled her brain, although about half of them had nothing to do with the current situation. Reaching the top of the stairs, Yui took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, Yui! What took you so long?" Ritsu yelled energetically as she saw Yui come into the room. "I mean, you were here before me and Mugi yesterday! What made you come last today?" Yui shuddered after hearing that last sentence. Saying that you were pondering whether you had been seen or not was not a good way to avoid suspicion. Luckily for her, there had been some cookies on the table. Yui recognized them and her favorite, and along the way, forgot about the current topic of discussion. Quickly seizing those and eating them, the topic was forgotten.

After all the sweets, practice, and such had been finished, Ritsu quickly brought up something while everyone was walking thorugh the hall, that dreaded topic that had been avoided earlier today.

"So, Yui, I saw what you and Mio were doing the other day." That one line brought the two individuals mentioned to a complete stop. They were so completely lost for words and thinking about what to say that a plane could have crashed through the walls right behind them and they wouldn't have noticed. Ritsu, not sensing the intense atmosphere of the area around them followed up her previous line.

"I mean, I could have expected that from Mio, but definitely not you, Yui." After hearing that, Yui had a reaction that could be described as a cross between being angry and very embarrassed at the same time.

"Hey, who cares if we were kissing yesterday!? I'm don't think that I do, at least."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal right?" Mio supported Yui with.

With the conclusion of that sentence, Ritsu had a strange expression on her face, one that read something among the lines of, "What?" for a brief second, and then started laughing.

"Well, I was referring to you two practicing before we got there, but hey, this is an even better topic!" As that sentence slowly sunk into Mio and Yui's mind, a look of pure horror started appearing on both of their faces.

* * *

Well, that's it. Please review and tell me how I did.


End file.
